Crash Into the Future
by R.TreeHill
Summary: Nathan felt his eyes widen in shock at seeing whose body and voice that belonged to: Haley James. He couldn't believe he was in bed with his potential tutor. With Pucas's best friend. What the hell happened and why couldn't he remember any of it? (Complete.)
1. Chapter 1

They were driving in silence. She would speak every now and then to offer directions, but besides that, they wouldn't talk. It's not like he didn't try to start a conversation. She was just so adamant, not to mention persistent, about keeping their interaction as limited as possible.

It's not his fault that she lost Lucas and needed a ride home. Hell, Nathan didn't even expect for her to show up at his party tonight.

Haley's voice broke their silence one last time to state they've reached their destination. Before she could unbuckle her seatbelt Nathan stopped her and began to explain why he needed tutoring and more specifically we he was seeking _her_ services. He was surprised how sincere he sounded. Probably because for once he was being honest. He took her nod as consideration. After all, without her, basketball would become out of reach.

He watched her enter her house before driving away. Unfortunately, his thoughts about the situation caused a distraction because what happened next, happened fast: Nathan crashed into a streetlight. He heard the car horn honk for a brief moment before blacking out.

* * *

Nathan woke up groggily. His eyelids felt heavy despite his body feeling rested. He forced himself to open his eyes but shut them immediately after. Because of his drowsy state his eyes weren't adjusted to the light that was currently seeping through the window.

 _God, why was it so bright?_ There's a reason why he had specifically asked his mom to buy him dark curtains and thick blinds.

Still unaccustomed to the light, Nathan kept his eyes half closed as he sat up in his bed. The sudden movement resulted in a pounding headache that Nathan could only imagine resembled a severe migraine, or the more probable alternative—a hangover. He thought back to what he did the previous night: the party, picking on _Pucas_ , Peyton getting pissed at him, Haley getting pissed at him, then driving Haley home in Peyton's car where he managed to convince Haley to not be so pissed at him _._

 _Oh, no,_ Nathan groaned, _Peyton's car!_

He had crashed it. She's going to kill him.

He fully opened his eyes again, this time letting them adjust to the daylight. He rubbed his temple as he took in his surroundings. That's weird, he thought. None of it looked familiar to him. In fact, it looked like he was in some parents' bedroom. "What the hell happened last night?" Nathan asked out loud.

"You drank a little more than usual," a woman's mumbled voice answered.

Nathan froze. He didn't expect anyone to answer. He slowly turned his head to his right, the direction the voice came from. He saw a woman laying down on her stomach with her bare back exposed while the sheets covered her bottom half. He realized he was shirtless himself. He then noticed her brown hair—a problem he concluded considering Peyton, his girlfriend, is blonde.

He gulped. This wasn't good.

But Peyton's wrath would have to wait because there were still two questions plaguing Nathan: first, _where_ was he; and second, who was _she_?

"Did we have sex last night?" he asked bluntly. Normally he would've left without even bothering to ask, but considering he didn't know where he was, he figured he should stay for some form of explanation.

He watched as the girl's body shook as she chuckled. He couldn't help but smirk at the sight. "No. You passed out before we could," she responded. Nathan nodded but silently cursed at his missed opportunity. She surprised him when she stirred and turned her head to say, "But since you're up we can now."

Nathan felt his eyes widen in shock at seeing whose body and voice that belonged to: Haley James. He couldn't believe he was in bed with his potential tutor. With _Pucas's_ best friend.

"What?" Nathan asked with an unexpected high voice. He coughed to clarify, "I mean, really?" he asked, hinting his hope at the proposition. Screw Peyton's wrath. If Haley, who he might add looked different in the best way possible, was offering, there was no way in hell he'd turn her down.

He heard her laugh freely. "I'm kidding." Nathan sighed. He's not going to lie, he's a bit disappointed. "Obviously we can't do that."

Nathan nodded. "Right." Though he wanted to respond, _Why not?_

"At least not now, anyways. Jamie will be home any minute. Rain-check though?" she asked followed by a smile and a peck on his cheek.

Now Nathan was really confused. Who was Jamie? While his mind was slowly processing whatever was going on he saw the bedsheet fall from her body when she sat up to move out of bed. Out of respect, he turned his head away. Why? He couldn't tell you, because normally he'd look.

Again, he heard her contagious laugh. "Nathan, what are you doing?"

"Um, I'm just, you know, giving you some privacy to change," he answered while still facing away from her.

"'Privacy to change'? What's going on with you? And will it kill you to look at me?"

Nathan slowly turned and saw Haley standing breathtakingly beautiful. She was at the other side of the bed, arms crossed at her chest, a concerned yet amused look on her face, and all while wearing just a white dress shirt which he assumes belongs to him. "Wow. You look... Wow," he said softly. He saw a faint smile appear on her face which in turn made him smile.

"I look like a hot mess, Nathan."

"Yeah, hot sounds about right."

Haley playfully scoffed to hide the blush she knew was creeping up. "I'm going to take a quick shower." She began to walk in the direction of the master bathroom when she stopped and faced him before entering. "You can join me if you want."

Nathan noticed the playful gleam in her eye and the suggestive manner she spoke. But as much as he wanted to race her to the bathroom he couldn't quite place her true intentions: was this really happening? He regretfully answered, "No thanks. I … don't want Jamie to catch us." He quickly added that last line when he saw her face change from flirty to disappointment.

She cocked her head to the side. "You sure, babe?"

 _Babe?_ God, why did he have to black out last night? What the hell happened that he missed? "Yeah, I'm sure. Maybe another time?"

She nodded cautiously. "Okay. And you're sure you're alright?"

He wanted to scream no, that he doesn't remember a thing that happened the night before but something inside him stopped him from doing so. Maybe it was the piercing headache or the alcohol settling in his stomach, or maybe he just didn't want to ruin what was obviously a special night to Haley. "I'm fine, I think it's just my hangover kicking in."

Haley nodded. "Okay well why don't you grab an aspirin, they're in my bedside table." Nathan nodded in response and thanked her before reaching over to her drawer. He felt a hand stop his. He looked up to find Haley with a look he's never seen directed at him nor one he's ever given. It absolutely mesmerized him. He sat frozen as her face neared his resulting in a tender kiss. It was short and sweet but passionate enough to exclude innocence, and Nathan felt himself craving more of her lips. "I love you," she whispered in his ear before stepping back and heading to the bathroom. Now he truly was paralyzed.

Had she really just said the L-word to him? After only a couple of hours that didn't even end in sex? Now Nathan really was baffled. What the hell happened and why couldn't he remember any of it?

He immediately jumped from the bed and began to pace. She couldn't possibly mean it. Right? Love just didn't seem attainable to him, possible sure, but improbable hell yeah. And anyways he always figured love was something only married people felt. And though it seemed unlikely that he, a 17 year old boy still in high school, could be married he had the inclination to check his left hand.

There, on his ring finger, was a gold band staring back at him. _Oh my God_. He began to look around the room to find some sense of proof to disregard whatever his mind was suggesting. He found a wedding picture of him and Haley standing at the beach on the Haley's bedside table. He also saw what appeared to be a family portrait of him, Haley, and a blond little boy above the armoire.

Nathan took a seat at the edge of the bed to process what he just witnessed. He ran his hand down his face in a stressful manner. He looked straight ahead and was startled to find an older version of himself as the reflection. He slowly walked towards the mirror. He began doing movements in front of it, as if to test whether it really was his reflection. It was.

All these revelations left him with one question: what the hell was going on?

* * *

 **Part I.**

* * *

Hi everyone! So yes, I know I haven't finished my other story but this has been in my notes for months and I finally finished this story. It's a 3-parter. And they're all written out. I figured finishing this one will motivate me to finish my other one. Anyways, let me know what you think in a review. And thanks for dealing with this very procrastinating writer.

\- R. xx


	2. Chapter 2

After Haley re-entered the bedroom she told him he could shower now if he wished. Her words barely registered in his mind because he was distracted by her towel-covered body. Still, he accepted her suggestion, figuring a shower didn't sound too bad.

Nathan had hoped the water would help wash away his confusion or maybe even wake him up from a dream or perhaps a comatose state. Unfortunately, neither happened.

After a battle with his mind, Nathan ended up deciding to just play along. If this was real, and he really was Haley's husband, then he was going to take full advantage of the opportunity, and not to mention the benefits he earlier declined. And if it wasn't, if this was just some sort of messed up dream, he was going to enjoy it.

After several attempts of rummaging through drawers, Nathan finally found clothes for himself to wear. He stepped out of the room for the first time and made sure to account for every detail, both minor and major. He saw an open door down the hall and decided to check it out. He figured this must be the blond kid's bedroom. Its walls were painted blue and there were toys spread throughout the room, including a basketball. Nathan's breath hitched a little. It just dawned on him that this must be his son's bedroom. Meaning he had a son. He was a father.

That very fact had his head spinning. He couldn't fathom how he could be a father. Especially considering what he had to look up to growing up. He left the room shortly after and followed the hallway until he reached stairs that led him to the first floor of the house. There he was impressed to see how well-furnished and big the house really was. He began to wonder how they could afford such a luxurious place. His curiosity would have to wait though, because he heard the doorbell ring.

"Nathan!" he heard Haley call out. "Can you get it? It's probably Jamie."

Who he found behind the door was certainly unexpected. "Peyton?"

"Hey, Nate," she smiled.

Before he could ask her what she was doing there he saw a little boy, identical to the one in the family portrait he had seen earlier, run towards him screaming, "Daddy!" As if on instinct Nathan kneeled down and caught the running boy in his arms. "I missed you, Daddy."

"I missed you, too," he couldn't help himself saying. Nathan set the boy down and took a good look at him. He had his blue eyes, he noticed.

"You look star struck, Nate." Nathan looked away from his son and saw _Pucas_ approaching with a small duffle bag in his hand. "Jamie's slept over plenty of times before and you act as if it's the first time you've seen him."

Nathan stayed quiet, unsure of what their dynamic was. Thankfully he didn't have to reply because he heard footsteps behind him. He watched as Jamie left his arms and ran straight into Haley's.

"Hi baby, I missed you."

"Missed you too Momma."

"Why don't you go put your bag away in your room, okay?" Jamie nodded excitedly as he grabbed his bag away from his uncle and sprinted towards the stairs that led to his room.

"And you Luke, just wait until you and Peyton's spawn gets here in six months. You'll be bawling your first night away."

 _Spawn?_ Did Haley just suggest that Lucas and Peyton were having a baby? Together? Nathan turned to look at the couple. And as predicted, they looked just like a couple. Lucas kept a protective arm around her and Nathan noticed Peyton's almost visible baby bump.

"You're pregnant?" Nathan couldn't help but ask.

Peyton swatted Lucas on his arm. "You told her?"

"She guessed!" Lucas defended. "And Hales, you promised you weren't going to say anything."

Haley smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, okay? It's just really exciting news and I couldn't hold it in anymore. Besides, I can't wait to be an aunt," she gushed.

"You're already an aunt," Lucas reminded her. "You've been one since freshman year of high school."

"Well yeah but that's from my side of the family. This time it's from Nathan's." She took that moment to grab hold of her husband's arm. "You okay, babe?" she redirected her attention to Nathan. She noticed he was being a little distant this morning. Normally he was the one who approached her with the first kiss of the day and he's usually bantering alongside her with Peyton and Lucas.

"Uh, yeah. Just forgot to take that aspirin."

She nodded in response.

"Long night?" Lucas asked Nathan.

"Uh," he turned to Haley to see a hint of an answer on her face and her teasing smile was enough. "Something like that."

"Teacher dinners do tend to get pretty wild. At least that's what I heard," Peyton interjected sarcastically.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Why do you think he drank so much? The open bar was the only exciting part of the night."

The four laughed, with Nathan's being quieter Haley noticed.

"Thanks again for taking Jamie for the night," Haley returned her attention back to Lucas and Peyton.

"No problem. Besides, we kind of need the practice," Lucas replied.

"Yes! We definitely do," Peyton added.

"Are you guys busy tonight? There's some news we wanted to share. I called Brooke and Julian already and Clay and Quinn are already set to come."

"Yeah, of course we'll be here."

"Great! See you guys tonight."

After they left Nathan followed Haley into the kitchen. "So, we're sharing some news? Tonight?"

Haley grinned apologetically. "I know you wanted to wait but it's really exciting Nathan. I mean, this is such a great opportunity for you and for us, as a family. And what better way than to share it with our friends?"

 _Friends?_ He wasn't sure his ex _?_ -girlfriend and not-so-estranged half-brother counted as friends. In addition, the only name he recognized from the other invitees she mentioned was Brooke, if that was even really her. She didn't seem the type to be friends with Haley, but then again he didn't seem the type to be married to Haley either, so who knows what might've changed.

"Uh, yeah, you're right. This news is big for me, for us." And yet, he had no idea what the news was.

Haley smiled broadly before approaching him and planting a sweet kiss on his lips. "I'm so proud of you Nathan. You've made it so far. And I know you're grateful to have been part of the Lakers, but the Bobcats are home and I just know you'll be great with them." She wrapped her arms around him once more.

Nathan slowly wrapped his arms around her as the news finally hit him. He was in the NBA. He had played for the Lakers and now he was being transferred to the Bobcats, his favorite team, his home team as Haley put it. He smiled widely and tightened his grasp on Haley as he began to spin her around.

He heard her laugh. "Nathan!"

He put her down. "I'm sorry. I just… it's hitting me that I'm in the NBA."

She caressed his cheek. "You're in the NBA, baby. Have been for two years." She pecked his cheek then whispered in his ear, "I know we didn't get a chance to celebrate last night but I promise I'll make it up to you tonight." She winked then returned to her task in the kitchen.

Nathan watched her walk away with wide eyes. Now he wasn't sure what he was more excited about. The fact that he's in the NBA or that Haley just insinuated they'd be finishing what they started the night before.

* * *

Nathan had found a stash of his old game tapes near the television and began watching them. He started with his high school games and saw how he and Lucas slowly began to work as a team. He was disappointed to see them lose the championship junior year but was happy to see them take it their senior year. That's when Jamie entered the room.

"What are you watching Daddy?"

Nathan turned around and saw the little boy approaching him.

"Uh, just my old games. Do you want to watch with me?"

Jamie nodded enthusiastically before sitting down next to his dad on the couch.

Nathan smiled as Jamie sat down. He felt inclined to ruffle his hair and hesitated only a moment before. Jamie's lack of reaction had Nathan thinking it was a usual routine for them. Even though he's only known about Jamie for an hour, Nathan felt oddly comfortable around him.

"Is that you and Uncle Lucas playing?"

"Yeah. That's us."

"You used to hate him, huh?"

Nathan stilled, shocked at his words. "W-what? Who told you that?"

"Uncle Lucas. He said you guys didn't like each other until you started dating mommy. And then you two became brothers."

Nathan took a moment to process the information. Haley brought him and Lucas together.

* * *

After spending couple hours with Jamie going through his old tapes, Haley took Jamie to get dressed and told Nathan to start getting ready since their guests would be arriving soon.

Nathan quickly changed into a buttoned top and some slacks. He was waiting on his bed for Haley who was doing her hair and makeup in the bathroom but the doorbell rang and she had him fetch the door.

He opened the door hoping he'd at least recognize the visitor.

"Hey Nate!"

"Brooke Davis," he stated, relieved he knew her.

Brooke laughed. "Yeah, but you know, not for long," she flashed her engagement ring.

"You're getting married! Wow. And Peyton's pregnant."

"She told you guys? Finally! I've been hating keeping this secret from you two. Also aren't you gonna let me in Hot Shot?"

"Oh, right. Come on in." He was about to close the door when someone swiftly stopped it.

"Whoa, Nate. You almost got me."

"Oh, sorry, man. I didn't know."

"It's okay," he smiled.

"I had Julian drop me off before he parked 'cause there was no way I was going to walk on your yard in these heels. It'd be terrible for my heels to get all muddy."

"Not to mention how terrible it'd leave my yard," Haley stated from above the stairs.

Nathan turned to see her and was once again mesmerized by the way Haley looked and moved.

"Tutor Mom, you're looking good. Nate, you better thank the universe and stars that you ended up with a hot wife, just like Julian will after we get married," she winked at the boys.

"Trust me, I'm thanking them right now," Nathan spoke and smirked softly as he noticed Haley's creeping blush.

They headed to the kitchen where Jamie quickly joined them. Nathan watched how close Brooke was with his son and noticed just how much Brooke has matured. He wondered how much _this_ Nathan has matured too.

Peyton and Lucas arrived at the same time as Clay and Quinn. _Great_ , Nathan thought, _more guests I don't remember_. He already felt a little odd around Julian, but Haley's comment about them not being that close anyways made it seem normal.

When he saw the new couple though he instantly felt connected, like he trusts them.

"Hey Nate!" the blond man greeted him with a side hug.

"Hey, man," he replied.

"So I take it Haley's pretty happy about the news right?"

Nathan wondered how he knew the news already. "Yeah, she is. How'd you-"

"Oh, come on, man. You've been bugging me about trading you closer to home. And as your agent I came through, didn't I?"

Nathan nodded, immediately knowing why he felt comfortable around him. "You did, man. You really did. Thank you."

"Of course man. Besides, if I didn't, Hales and Quinn would've asked for my head. Honestly, those James sisters are something else. Sweet, but scary as hell." Clay chuckled.

Nathan nodded courteously. _So Quinn was Haley's sister,_ he thought.

At dinner the group of friends exchanged anecdotes and jokes. Haley laughed along but whenever she glanced at Nathan she noticed he wasn't that involved in the conversation. She figured he was just anxious to get his news out.

She coughed and asked for everyone's attention. She then turned to Nathan, "Babe, tell them your news."

Normally he was accustomed to eyes on him, but at this moment he felt a little nervous. "Right, um. I finished playing my last Lakers season." A chorus of 'whys' and 'awws' filled the dining room. "Because I start next season with the Charlotte Bobcats. I got traded," he smiled proudly.

"What!"

"Oh my God."

"How'd you manage doing that Clay?" asked Lucas.

"I'm just that skilled man. Nathan's been on me to move him closer to home for Haley and Jamie."

"Congrats bro!" Lucas stood and hugged his brother. Nathan didn't even flinch at his touch.

"Aww Nate! All those years cheerleading for you finally paid off," Brooke teased. "Congrats."

"I knew you could do it, Nate," Peyton added with her own hug.

"Daddy, you're really gonna play for the Bobcats?" asked an excited Jamie.

"I am," he stated.

"Awesome! You're gonna be so close to home and me and momma can see your games."

"Yeah, you'll be front row if I have anything to say about it," he smiled back and embraced his son. When he sat back down he felt Haley reaching for his own hand. She squeezed his hand and he squeezed back. It was a small moment, but Nathan felt more intimacy from that moment he's ever felt in his life.

* * *

 **Pt. II**

* * *

Thanks for the reviews everyone :) Glad to read you guys are liking it so far. One more chapter of this.

\- R. xx


	3. Chapter 3

They headed to the backyard after dinner and Haley watched as her husband and son played with the little basketball hoop Nathan had bought Jamie only a few months before.

She smiled at seeing them bond. She knows how limited their time gets when the season starts back up again, so she's grateful for these moments.

She watches as Jamie accidentally trips and scrapes his knee. She hurries to get the first aid kit and rushes to her crying son's side.

"Are you okay, baby?" she asked caringly as she cleaned his barely there wound.

Jamie nodded tearfully.

After she applied the band-aid she gave him a kiss on the forehead then hugged him. "Do you want to go inside now? I think we can have dessert now."

Jamie's eyes lit up at the revelation and took his Aunt Brooke's hand to go inside.

"You're really good at that, you know," Nathan told Haley as she packed up the first aid kit.

She looked back at him, "Good at what?" she chuckled. "Putting on band aids?"

Nathan rolled his eyes playfully. "No, not that."

"You sure?" she asked teasingly. "Because I mean I could quit my teaching job and become a nurse or something."

"That's not what I meant." His serious tone stopped Haley's movement.

"Then what did you mean?" she asked softly.

"That you're a good mother. Great, in fact. Your goodness, Hales, it's… it surprises me how much of it you have to offer, to give," he answered sincerely.

Haley's eyes widened at his admission before smiling. "'It's staggering'," she said softly.

"What?" Nathan asked confused.

"You once told me that my goodness was staggering, remember? When we were going through counseling."

"I said that?"

Haley nodded. She would never forget the words he said that led to their first major breakthrough towards reconciliation.

"Well, I meant it then and I mean it now."

And this time it was Nathan who initiated a kiss between the two of them. Though to Haley they've kissed plenty of times before, this one felt oddly reminiscent. It brought her back to their high school days when he was still being cautious with her and she was still learning. When they pulled apart she noticed the shy smile on his face and she couldn't help but bring him into another embrace.

* * *

"Thanks again for tonight, we had a great time! And congrats again Nate."

"Thanks Brooke," he smiled.

They said their goodbyes to everyone as they left and headed to the living room where Jamie was sleeping soundly on the couch with chocolate covered lips.

"Looks like someone had a little too much to eat."

"I think he's in a sugar coma," Nathan added.

"I'll put him to bed," Haley stated.

"Actually, I got it."

"You sure?" Haley asked.

"Yeah." He picked up Jamie effortlessly from the couch.

She smiled thankful. "Okay. You know I guess this gives me time to get ready, you know for our own celebration tonight," she teased.

"Really?" Nathan smirked. "Then I'll make sure to hurry," he swiftly began walking faster to the stairs and Haley giggled at his rush.

After finding some pajamas for Jamie to wear and wiping the chocolate off his face, Nathan placed him on the bed and put the covers on him.

He surprised himself by how easy this came to him. He was also proud of himself for not waking him.

Though, he may have thought that too soon because Jamie began to stir. Nathan immediately went to his side and shushed him to he could go back to sleep.

"G'night daddy. I love you," he mumbled before drifting back to sleep.

Nathan's heart pierced at his words. "I love you too buddy," he whispered back before leaving a kiss on his forehead.

He closed Jamie's bedroom door before walking back to his own bedroom, the one he had woken up in only hours ago.

Haley was laying down on the bed when he entered the room. "Did you have a good time tonight?" she asked.

"I did. But tonight's technically not over and you did promise me we'd have time to celebrate, just you and me," he smirked hoping it was still on the table.

Haley chuckled softly. "Oh, well I'm not one for breaking promises." He jumped on the bed next to her and she giggled.

He couldn't help but admire her as she stared lovingly back at him.

He looked into her eyes and said, "Thank you for giving me a wonderful life, Haley James."

She smiled at him and closed the distance between them. In between kisses she spoke, "Its Haley. James. Scott."

Nathan laughed at her correction. He spontaneously told her the words he had been feeling, "I love you."

She looked at him lovingly and returned his words. "I love you, too baby. Always and forever."

Her face and her words were the last he remembered before seeing all black.

* * *

Nathan shot his head up after feeling someone shake him. The fast movement gave him a strong pain in the head. He placed his hand to his forehead in hope to silence the ringing.

"You okay?"

Nathan turned to the voice. It was Lucas. "Yeah, I'm okay. What happened?"

"I was driving by when I saw you crash into the streetlight. I stopped to see how you were but you must've blacked out or something."

Nathan nodded. So it was just a dream. "How long was I out for?" It felt like hours.

He saw Lucas shrug. "Not long. At least a minute."

 _Just a minute?_ Nathan thought.

"I was just about to call an ambulance before you woke up."

Nathan shook his head, "Don't bother. I'll be fine," he said as he attempted to stand up straight.

"You sure?" Lucas asked doubtful. He saw how Nathan was struggling. "You could have a concussion or something."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks though," Nathan said. "And thanks for stopping to check on me, that's really cool of you."

Lucas looked at Nathan carefully. He was being nice to him. Why? "You're welcome."

"Oh my God, what happened?!" Haley heard the accident from her house and rushed outside as soon as she could. "Nathan are you okay?" asked a frantic Haley as she approached him.

He nodded. "Yeah, I am."

She shook her head, dismissing his response once seeing his state up close. "No you're not. You're bleeding. You're hurt Nathan."

"I'm fine," he argued.

Haley ignored him and told Lucas to call 911 and handed him her cellphone personally.

After Lucas stepped away from the two Haley took that time to ask, "What happened?"

Nathan shrugged, but that action made him wince prompting Haley to worry even further. "Don't move, just stay where you are. Help is on its way."

He watched her with new eyes. Not only was she gorgeous but she was caring. He didn't realize he was staring.

"What?" Haley asked confused.

"What?" he responded, equally confused.

"You're staring at me. Do I have something on my face or are you losing consciousness?"

He wanted to laugh. This felt like a déjà vu and oddly comforting. "Nothing, it's just-" He stopped himself, wondering if he should even continue.

"Just what?" she asked baffled.

He began to look at her the same way she first looked at him in his dream, that way that hypnotized him. He looked at her with love. "Just that you'd make a great mom one day." Haley looked at him stunned. She wasn't expecting that answer. She blushed at his words and smiled a thanks. "Hopefully tutor, too?" he added playfully with a smirk.

And there was the first time he'd really hear her laugh replacing his previously deemed favorite sound of a basketball swooshing through a net. Haley drowned everything surrounding Nathan, including the nearing sirens of the ambulance. He realized then that she would be more than just a tutor to him. And with new determination, Nathan hoped she'd even be more than just a friend.

* * *

 **Part III.**

* * *

I'm so sorry it took me longer than I expected to upload this. But here's the end to my short little fic. Hope you guys liked it :)

\- R. xx


End file.
